


This Bleach

by regular_john



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Arguing, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_john/pseuds/regular_john
Summary: A chance encounter in a supermarket could change the lives of two men forever.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 26
Kudos: 141





	This Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

It was a late Tuesday evening, nearly 10pm. The light outside had long since faded on that bitterly cold November evening, but the harsh glow of the artificial LEDs from the supermarket lit up the car park. Eren was briskly walking, hunched over in his brown corduroy jacket trying to get the most of its warmth as he darted through the maze of parked vehicles.

He walked for what felt like a bitterly cold lifetime; eventually reaching the front entrance and being enveloped in warmth from the shop’s heating system. He released a content sigh at the sudden heat as he picked up a basket and made a beeline to the cleaning products section, needing to clean up after his drunken friends that had already made a mess after being drunk for such a short amount of time.

Eventually he came to the right aisle and slowed his pace, and not long after found what he was looking for. Bleach. He strode up to the rows upon rows of differing bleach and went for the cheapest he could find, pulling it swiftly off the shelf. Or, he would’ve done, if there hadn’t been one directly in front of it that he immediately knocked off. He cursed and went to pick it up when a deep, angry voice not too far from his face started to speak.

“Watch it, shitty brat.”

Eren looked up to see who has spoken, and almost failed to hide his astonishment…almost. The man stood in front of him was gorgeous, made of sharp angles and edges in his jaw and cheekbones. His eyes were perfectly matching with a storm cloud, grey and angry, and his angular face was framed by inky black hair slightly parted to the left with an undercut starting just by his ear. He was also startlingly short for a man with such a deep voice, but well built-from what Eren could tell by his tight-fitting black turtleneck and snug dark trousers. He would’ve dropped everything to stare at the gorgeous man for longer, but anger was clouding all of his judgement from the shorter man’s words.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” He snapped, straightening up with a death grip on the bleach to look down at the man.

He sighed, and looked bored “I called you a shitty brat because you dropped fucking heavy bleach on my foot. Have a problem with that, brat?” Despite being small, the man in front of Eren looked terrifying, his stormy eyes promising a lost battle if Eren was to try anything.

“Sorry.” He said.

“Fucking right you are” the shorter man snapped, glaring at Eren.

“No, really, I am sorry. I didn’t see the other one I didn’t mean it”

“Tch” The shorter man made a noise and turned to walk away. Eren dropped the bleach into his basket and practically scrambled after the shorter man holding his respective shopping.

“Um- I’m Eren” He blurted.

“I don’t care” The shorter man snapped, without even glancing at the taller man, striding down the aisle picking up more cleaning appliances. Eren practically had to jog to keep up with him.

“I feel bad! I mean, your little foot-“

The man moved at lightning speed, pushing Eren up against the shelf containing varied air fresheners as some fell around them; making clattering noises as they hit the ground. His back hit the cold metal rack hard, causing him to hiss with discomfort, and he nervously looked down at the angry man holding him in place with his forearm expertly placed under his chin.

“What the fuck did you just say?” The man’s deep voice growled, his stormy eyes thunderous.

Of all moments, this was the one that Eren began to harshly blush and stumble with his words. “Um-um”

“‘Um-um’. This means nothing to me.” He mocked. He edged his face closer to Eren, his mouth a breath away “What the fuck did you just say?”

Eren gulped, letting out a nervous breath “I-um. Nothing. I didn’t say anything” He almost wanted to call him sir.

“Tch.” The man released his death grip and swiftly turned around, going back to his shopping without a further word.

Eren rubbed his neck lightly where the other man had just had his forearm, and rushed to pick up his basket and run back over to him. “I really am…sorry” He panted out.

“Can you please leave me alone, brat.” The man monotoned, once again looking bored.

“Accept my apology.” Eren boldly said, walking in-stride with the other man.

“Hmm, how about I do that and you eat my shit. Deal?” He replied, acid laced into his seemingly bland expression.

“Why are you so petty?” Eren said, briefly moving his arms back to re-tie his loosening bun.

“I don’t have to do shit for you, brat, you’re none of my concern” He paused in front of the rubber gloves and Eren moved so he was positioned immediately in front of the other man. “Get out of my way” he snapped.

“Is there a stick shoved up that little arse of yours, hmm? Just because you’re short, you’re compensating with anger?” Eren said, a vicious smirk making its way onto his face.

“You’re fucking asking for it” The other man snarled, lightly moving Eren out of the way to pick up a pack of rubber gloves.

“I just want to know why you’re such an arsehole” _for someone so pretty,_ refraining from saying the last part.

“I don’t have time for this” He snapped, turning around again to stalk off. Eren, having now gotten used to this, was hot on his heels.

“Have somewhere to be?”

“Yes, actually, you annoying brat. I have a flight to catch at 5am”

Eren raised an eyebrow “Why are you shopping for bleach if you’re on a plane tomorrow?” He asked, thoughts of escapee murderer running through his mind.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I want to clean my house before I go” He sighed, seeming more annoyed than angry at this point. _Not a murderer then, just angry_.

_Hopefully_.

“Your house?”

“Yes, its a big building that adults live in. I have one of them, pay taxes, and I go shopping because I am an adult” He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. He had slowed down at this point and was slowly scanning the shelves of the cleaning isle.

“You don’t look like one” Eren grumbled.

“You’re trying to get me riled up, is that it?”

“You’re too chicken shit to do anything” Eren countered.

“I don’t normally hurt people I’ve just met” He murmured, only half paying attention while he searched one shelf for something.

“Well, you’ve known me for a whole five minutes now so I reckon it’s allowed” he replied, desperately trying to keep the conversation going.

“You got a death wish, brat?”

“No…” Eren pouted.

The other man made a small noise of approval as he retrieved a silvery-looking scourer from the back of a shelf and put it into his basket. “Weird. Can I go now please?” He said, his bland handsome face turning to look at Eren.

“Um- do you want a hand cleaning your house?” Eren blurted. _Idiot, now you’re a freak_ he thought.

Confusion washed over the other man’s face “What the fuck, no. Don’t you have some party to go to and get pissed at and make out with some girls and make bad decisions, brat.” He said, free hand moving to rest on his hip.

“I’m gay actually” Eren said cooly, searching the other man’s face for a reaction.

His eyebrows raised slightly, but they went back to normal almost immediately afterwards “I don’t care.” He snapped, turning around to find something else in the aisle.

“So… you don’t want my help?” Eren pressed, for some reason eager to not let the discussion end.

“Well, I’ve managed this long cleaning my house by myself, so no thanks” he said, striding down the aisle.

“Forever alone?” Eren boldly said, still rushing to keep up with the short but fast man.

“Well, since my husband died fucking three years ago yeah pretty alone” he spat, not faltering as he continued to walk.

Eren slowed slightly “Oh, I um- I”

“Can you fuck off yet please?” He sighed, exasperated.

“I feel bad.”

“What for now, idiot”

“Well, your foot first but insulting you-“

“You did that on purpose” he cut in.

“Yep. And bringing back bad memories”

“I don’t care” he snapped.

“I have some pretty bad memories too so I can understand” Eren emphasised.

“What are you, sixteen?” He briefly looked over his shoulder to see Eren trailing behind him and turned away to carry on.

“I’m twenty”

“I don’t care.”

“Alright, old man, what about you? You look about twenty but act like you’re eighty”

“Literally none of your business but I’m thirty-three” He paused and leaned down to retrieve a pack of sponges.

“Oh… um ok” Eren said, heat rising to his cheeks as he watched a strip of skin briefly reveal itself from the bottom of older man’s turtleneck.

He stood up and faced Eren. “Can I fucking go now?”

“Let me help in some way.”

The other man rolled his eyes and walked away again, this time slower. “Why do you care so much, brat?”

“I feel bad” Eren said, comfortably walking next to the man now down the cleaning appliances aisle.

The other man sighed, “You said that, but why are you so bothered?”

Eren shrugged, “I don’t know, I just don’t want to upset you”

He paused and turned to face Eren, the storm in his eyes seeming to have calmed to a grey afternoon. “You’re fucking weird. Help me load my car if it shuts you up.”

Eren’s face lightened up immediately, his impassive face turning to a cheesy grin “Thank you!”

The two men walked around the supermarket for a few more minutes, Eren diverting from the other man’s route briefly to get some things of his own before heading back. The older man picked up two travel hand gels before heading for the counters to pay for his shopping.

“Aren’t you buying anything aside from bleach, vodka and a packet of nachos, brat?” The older man asked as they stood in line at the till.

“No I think this is everything I planned on buying. I’m just getting the stuff we missed for our party.”

The other man mumbled something about children’s parties, “Fucking freak.” He said loud enough for Eren to hear.

Eren let the older man pay for his shopping first, and when he got to the checkout he realised he hadn’t brought a bag with him. He stood helplessly for a moment before scooping the objects up into his arms and turning to leave.

“Tch. Idiot. I have a spare” He got out another bag from his same trouser pocket that he had already retrieved 2 others from and handed it to Eren.

He gladly accepted and glanced at the elaborately designed bag, painted with wings, before packing his shopping. “You really didn’t have to, this looks expensive.”

The other man shrugged “I have a friend in the art business so I get these a lot. Keep it, it’s all yours”

“Thanks.”

Once packed, the two walked out of the supermarket together, returning once again to the sharp cold of the night. Both men instinctively rubbed there arms, Eren regretting wearing thin jeans, as the older man navigated Eren though the network of cars. They kept going until they reached a sleek black Jaguar F-Pace parked with a space either side of it.

“I like your car” Eren said, making light conversation.

“Thanks, brat, I actually chose it because I liked it believe it or not” he said, heaving his bags of cleaning equipment into his car.

“Makes sense” Eren said, watching the other man fill his car and not actually helping.

Once finished, the older man closed his trunk and turned back to look up at Eren. “Thank you for your assistance, brat. You’re somewhat forgiven for dropping heavy fucking bleach on me but I’ll live” He said, surprisingly without sarcasm.

Eren flicked his eyes to the ground to avoid the shorter man’s gaze briefly, “Anytime.”

“Well, I have to get back” He said, standing still.

“And I have to go back to the party” Eren said, also remaining rooted in his spot.

The two tuned their gazes to one another, carefully seeing who would make the first move. Unspoken words seemed to pass between them, saying they wanted to talk for longer but they really had no excuse for it now. Although they wouldn’t admit it, they’d both enjoyed talking to one another a great deal.

The man cleared his throat and looked away from Eren, colour rising to his cheeks that could easily be mistaken for the reddish lights of the car park. “Right, well. Ok. Bye.” And at that, he nodded and strode over to driver’s door of his car.

Eren didn’t speak. He didn’t say goodbye, he didn’t say thank you for the bag, he didn’t even apologise again. He remained silent, watching the mysterious man get into his car. _I don’t even know his name!_ he thought, but still remained silent.

It wasn’t until the car started to move to exit the car park that Eren turned and began his cold walk back to his friend’s house. In such a short period of time, he had become invested in the shorter man and everything about him. Eren mentally imagined his house, would it be small or big, modern or antique. What was he like on the plane, where was he going? What would the weather be like?

A gust of particularly brutal wind blew into Eren’s face, making him fold in on himself even more as he walked to try to stay warm. Trying to ignore the inevitable question of why did Jean live so far from the supermarket, he carried on picturing the man scrubbing his countertops and bleaching his toilets and prioritising cleaning over packing.

Eren was so wrapped up in his fantasy, he nearly missed the loud noise of a car horn followed by said car driving onto the pavement next to him with the window rolling down.

“Are you not driving, brat?” The familiar deep voice shouted out from the window of the black Jaguar. It was the man from the supermarket, his hand running through his inky black hair as he looked out to Eren from the pavement.

“I-uh, I’ve had a beer so it’s probably best if I don’t just to be safe.” Eren stammered out, heat rising to his cheeks from the cold, definitely from the cold and for absolutely no other reason.

The man stared blankly at Eren for a few moments, one hand in his hair and the other resting on the steering wheel of his car. He took a deep breath and sighed, “Get in then idiot.”

Eren’s face lit up with a smile, and he opened up the passenger seat and slid in, putting the bag onto the floor. He named the street that he had to go to and the man said he knew it, pulling off the curb to drive in the right direction. “Thank you so much for this…um”

“Yes?” The man said, eyes on the road.

“You, um. You never introduced yourself”

“Levi.”

“Huh? Oh! Thank you so much for this Levi” he spluttered, smiling around the other man’s name.

“No worries kid” Levi said, his voice progressively getting softer as they had continued to interact; easily mistaken for fondness.

The two drove in comfortable silence for a short while, the only noise being two people on the radio having a conversation about dreams. Suddenly, an incredibly annoying pop song came onto the radio that was being played all too frequently at the moment. Both men went to switch stations at the same time, their hands brushing together. Eren retracted his hand immediately, looking out the window to hide his reddening cheeks from the smallest touch. Levi smirked and changed to a radio station playing soft acoustic guitar.

“So, you crazy kids kids are having a party on a weeknight hmm?” Levi began.

“Why do you keep calling me a kid?”

Levi turned his gaze away from the road to look Eren in the eyes, down at the shirt the brunette was wearing and then back to the road. Confused, Eren looked down at the t-shirt he was wearing under his jacket; the words ‘You’re a Lizard Harry’ next to a lizard resembling Harry Potter.

“Whatever. Anyways, party, yeah. It’s a bit last minute but my two best friends are studying abroad from next month and aren’t back until may. It’s a few people’s birthdays between now and then, including mine, so it’s a mixture of a massive birthday thing and a send-off for them” Eren babbled, feeling more comfortable than he had been. He even brought up his legs so he was sitting cross-legged in the car seat.

“Sounds messy, I can see the reasoning for the bleach” He said glancing at the bag at Eren’s feet before turning back to face the road, catching a glimpse of the other boy’s smiling face.

“Yeah, I went out because of that” He responded.

Levi paused and looked back at Eren smiling, making the excuse in his mind that he was checking he was still there. “The big twenty-one, huh” He continued.

“Yep.” Eren said, emphasising the P for dramatic effect.

“Good times, don’t waste it that shit speeds by” Levi softly spoke.

“Whatever you say, grandad” Eren retorted, grinning at his genius insult.

“Cheeky git” Levi said, and he chuckled slightly. His dark burst of laughter was somehow seductive in its deep, husky tone; which Eren found very unfair.

They were delved into silence for a few more minutes as light guitar prevailed on the radio, “So, where are you flying to?” Eren asked, yet again desperate to keep the shorter man talking.

“I’m going to a wedding in France, my two best friends are finally getting married”

“Your friends are French? Or is it just a wedding in France?”

“I’m French actually, as are my best friends. I just moved to this country for my work”

Eren sighed, “Well, I’m German. I don’t know of that makes us enemies or-“

“This isn’t World War Two, brat, we’re both in the EU so we’re supposedly besties”

Eren snorted “A very good point.”, Levi hummed in approval. “So, best friend’s wedding…does that make you best man?”

“Unfortunately” Levi said, no real malice on his words.

“Have you planned for the bachelor party thingy majiggy?”

“Well, he’s not really one for parties to be honest. We’re kind of a close knit friendship group and we’ve always been really close with each other; I think we’re just going out for the evening for a nice meal.” Levi spoke with a growingly familiar fondness again.

“That sounds nice”

“Yeah, I think it will be”

“Well, we’re both doing milestone things at a similar time, that’s cool” Eren spoke with confidence that had appeared from nowhere.

“Are you attempting to link us together in some weird way, brat? Things we have in common?”

“No!” Eren blurted defensively, “It was just an observation.”

“Tch whatever. Idiot Boy”

“Hey!” Eren turned to face Levi, seeming offended.

“I’m joking. I’m sure you’re very intelligent and I just haven’t seen it yet.”

“Well, I’ve nearly finished a degree in criminology so I’d like to think so” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Criminology?” Levi briefly turned to look at Eren again before turning back to the road. “Christ, you don’t want to be in the car with me then.”

“Why not?” Eren said slowly.

“I’ve been arrested a few times.”

“Is this the part when you tell me you’re a cannibal and you take me off to some secluded house in the woods to eat me?”

He chuckled again, causing Eren to look out of the window to hide his blush that kept appearing. “Seeing as earlier you were offering to come to my house and clean it after knowing me for a whole 5 minutes, you don’t seem like you’d be too opposed to that turn of events hmm?”

Eren made an annoyed huff. “I’m only joking, brat” he lightly hit Eren’s arm, “It was just stupid rebellious stuff I did when I was a teenager.”

“Oh we all have that, I got arrested for stealing plants from a garden centre”

Levi snorted, “Of all the things to steal…”

“They were pretty!” Eren said, his eyes lingering on Levi’s lips after he spoke.

“Tch.” He said, looking at Eren out of the corner of his eye and smiling slightly at the bright-eyed boy staring longingly at him.

Eren cleared his throat and briefly looked out of the window, and sighed “um, it’s this house just coming up now. Number 104” _Unfortunately_ , he thought.

Levi nodded silently and pulled up outside of the house, passenger door facing the front. He rested his forearms on the wheel and turned to look at Eren whom was watching his actions.

“Um, thank you so much for the ride, Levi”

“No worries brat, enjoy your party” he said, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips.

“Thank you-” he reiterated, wanting to say more but no words came out. He stared at Levi’s lips again, feeling the burn of Levi’s gaze on his face as he did so; he most likely looked like a stupid Horney teenager. At this thought, he smiled a sad smile and got out of the car, softly closing the door before walking up the path to the front door.

He knocked once on the door and turned around to see the car still waiting for him, Levi still in the same position with his forearms resting on the steering wheel. When the front door opened, he drove off,satisfied Eren had arrived alright.

“Who was that?” The blonde man at the door asked, eyebrow raised and glancing at the car Eren was peering at.

“Um..he was-“

“Jäger! What took you so long?” A loud voice came from inside, one Eren knew to be Jean.

“Is that a new bag? What does it mean?” The blonde man at the door asked, touching the wing design on the side.

Eren couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but think why didn’t I say more to Levi.

“Did he remember to get bleach? Armin, ask him if he remembered bleach!” Jean shouted again

Something clicked in Eren after that, he quickly took off the bag and handed it to Armin; then he started backing away from the house. “Back in a bit!” He shouted, and he ran.

“He forgot the fucking bleach didn’t he.” Jean muttered from inside, having come up to lean in the doorway.

But Eren didn’t hear him.

He ran, adrenaline coursing through his veins, with energy and desperation to catch up to a familiar black car. His calves burned, his breath forming clouds in the cold November air, and his body begged him to stop; but he refused. He kept running until he saw the car he was looking for and started to sprint.

“LEVI!” He shouted, his panting breath coming in short gasps. “LEVI, WAIT!” He screamed, cold air biting into his lungs. “LEVI!”

It took a solid minute of running and screaming before Levi pulled up on the pavement and ran out of his car, confusion and slight worry covering his face. “Eren?”

“Levi…” he panted, staring at Levi.

“What-“

“Can I please have your phone number?” Eren blurted, but with purpose and thankfully no blush.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest “So you’re telling me you ran down my fucking car to get my number?”

“Yeah..”

“Are you serious?” He said, edging slighting closer to Eren.

“Well, you’d left and I needed-“ Ereb couldn’t finish his sentence.

Levi leaned up to claim Eren’s lips with his own in a soft, delicate kiss that startled Eren. He didn’t even have time to close his eyes before Levi leaned back again and ran a hand through his own hair. “Sorry, that was really stupid. I shouldn’t-“

Eren cupped Levi’s chin in his hand and pulled him forward into a burning, passionate kiss. They instantly became tangled up into one another, hands in hair and gripping onto backs as if they would fall without holding on so tightly.

Eren eventually broke away to catch his breath and a grin broke onto his face. “Shit.” He murmured, rubbing his neck. Levi mumbled a weak response, still staring up at Eren. “What about your flight? Shouldn’t you be cleaning your house by now or-“

“I guess I’ll just be tired” He said.

Eren sighed, “Please tell me you’re going to call me”

“Eren” Levi got Eren’s attention, placing a hand on his cheek, “I think I’ll have nothing on my mind but you when I’m in France. Wait for my call.”

**Author's Note:**

> hihihihi thanks for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this :) 
> 
> [Socials if u fancy a chat or anything in particular -   
> ig - @regular___john  
> Tumblr - regular-john-16278]
> 
> Thanks again! c u around


End file.
